


How To Cohabitate With Your Yeti

by moonstalker24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abominable Snowman Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - The Day After Tomorrow, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, but nobody else has lines, mentions of animal butchering, not really a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstalker24/pseuds/moonstalker24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Winter is coming,” Stiles says, and then cackles like a supervillain.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Cohabitate With Your Yeti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/gifts).



> So I posted a "what do you want to see me write" thing on Tumblr, and for the first time in forever I got a response. Casey said: Re: what would we like you to write. Honestly I adore your Steter stuff. And since it's lame to say "Anything with Steter!"... hmm... Oh! Remember that little Abominable Snowman!Stiles thing you did and I said I'd never seen one of those? Not necessarily going with that snippet you wrote mind you, but I wouldn't mind seeing something in a similar vein.
> 
> This set me off thinking about all the Abominable Snowman!Stiles ideas that I've apparently been saving up for a rainy day. So this one is the result of the idea I've been kicking around of Wolf!Peter and Snowman!Stiles hunting together in the dead of winter, which expanded into a Day After Tomorrow!AU when I pictured Snowman!Stiles saying "winter is coming" and cackling...
> 
> This fic exists solely so that Abominable Snowman!Stiles could say "Winter Is Coming" unironically. I am not ashamed.
> 
> I don't know anymore, Casey. I really don't.

**How To Cohabitate With Your Yeti**

 

By the time the news blows up about the two super storm hurricanes, it’s already snowing in Beacon Hills. The whole world is starting to fall apart and the President is promising to forgive all Mexican debt if Mexico will reopen the border and continue taking in people fleeing from the immense storm bearing down on them.

The Pack has a brief conversation about trying to head south, but they’re above the line. The frightening, sharpie line drawn across the US by some climatologist in DC. The line that basically tells the whole world that if you live above this line you had best batten down the hatches man because you’re about to freeze to death.

Europe is going to get hit the worst and Canada will probably become a fabled land when all of this is over.

They decide to hole up at the McCall house because it actually has a fireplace. It’s smaller than Lydia’s house, or Allison’s, but fireplace. Derek points out that they’re on the opposite side of the continent to where the eye of the storm is, so really they just have to deal with the hurricane force snowstorm that’s going to bury them all alive without worrying about the insta-freeze the eye would provide them with.

Whatever, it’s cool. They’ve got werewolves who can hunt for food when they run out of canned beans. They’ve got a badass pair of hunters with all kinds of survival knowledge. A Banshee that can warn them if danger is coming (Stiles is waiting for the first sign that dangerous critters are migrating south). Also, they’ve got Stiles and the Sheriff.

“Winter is coming,” Stiles says, and then cackles like a supervillain.

*

The air is frighteningly still. After days of howling wind and blowing ice, the stillness of the air is unnerving. Big, fat snowflakes drift through the trees to add a wet, deceptively giving layer to the snow already coating the ground. There is more snow here than Beacon Hills has probably seen since the last Ice Age… Of course, that’s what this is, so, whatever.

There are fresh tracks in the snow. They’re not deer tracks that meander through the trees. The wolf tracking it is fairly certain it’s a moose… Which is just damn weird, but it’s an ice age, so what does he know. Peter’s ears perk up at a sound in the bushes, and his darkly furred head swivels around.

He’s thick with his winter coat, black fur frosted with white where snow has melted and refrozen. It’s been weeks since the superstorm dissipated, but the world is still being hit by severe winter storms, and recovery and rescue efforts are being halted at every turn. The pack has settled in for the duration until civilization comes crawling back up the west coast.

Something furred heavily in white stumbles out of the bushes, falls over and rolls down the incline right into a snowbank next to a stubby little fir tree. Peter snorts and trots over, leaning down to peer at the being with amusement.

Stiles rolls onto his back with a flail and a grunt. He’s shifted too. He’s not as big as his father in Yeti form, but he’s still pretty intimidating. He’s humanoid in shape, but his features have a strange catlike tilt to them that make him distinctly inhuman. His once brown hair has turned completely white; a camouflage effect that Yeti share with foxes apparently. He’s covered in a fine layer of baby soft fur over his chest and underarms. The hair over his head, shoulders and arms is coarser, more like Peter’s own fur.

Stiles’ usually warm amber eyes flash icy blue and Peter yelps as snow falls heavily from the fir tree to land on him. He scrabbles around for a moment, then digs himself out of the snow. Stiles is laughing, heavy grunting laughs in this form, and has settled comfortably into the hollow he’s created in the snowbank.

The thing is, Peter is built for harsh climes and lean times in the winter. His body is prepared to be able to endure a winter with less than preferred, but Stiles. Stiles is thriving. Even in his human form he’s pretty much unaffected by the cold. He wanders around in his underwear exuding heat like a furnace. Both Stiles and the Sheriff have wandered out into the storm in bare feet and pajamas more than once.

Stiles’ ability to navigate in their new unforgivingly white world is uncanny.

Peter lunges forward and sets his teeth into the shorts Stiles is wearing (mostly because Scott complained about modesty, even though you can’t see anything when Stiles is covered in fur) and tugs. Stiles lets him pull him out of the snow, clambering back to his feet.

Stiles may know where he is, and how to get there from here, but Peter has the better nose. Peter is the tracker.

They get back to work tracking the moose. They need the meat, they have a bunch of ravenous wolves and humans back home subsisting on the pallet of ramen noodles Jackson and Isaac brought home when they raided the Costco. They got other stuff too, but the ramen went untouched for a long time and Melissa is trying to make them eat more of it to help preserve some of the good stuff.

Peter is a werewolf, he needs meat, dammit.

Stiles seconded the sentiment and now they’re out here tracking a moose.

Stiles has never eaten moose before, he wonders if it tastes anything like venison?

*

Back when Jordan Parrish didn’t live in a werewolf infested town, and before his stint in the army, his dad taught him how to butcher and smoke-cure meat. So when the wolves start hunting while the humans go into town to scavenge for supplies, Jordan builds a smokehouse in the McCall’s backyard.

Now that the storm has passed, the pack has taken over several houses nearby. Lydia, her mother and the Argents move into the house next door. The wooden fence has long since been pulled down for firewood. Jordan and Jackson went with them. Without electricity, going home to an apartment without central heating had been a bad idea. Scott’s house and the old Palmer place had both had fireplaces, so those are the houses the pack is living out of.

The Palmer’s had moved to Florida two years ago and the house was still on the market, so no one had figured the Palmer’s would mind. Especially not after what Derek does to the house across the street.

Derek hates being cooped up. He hates feeling trapped, he hates the cold and he hates relying on fire to not die. So he does what any twenty-something werewolf would do with all their pent up aggression. He takes a hammer, a crowbar and a sledgehammer he finds and starts knocking down the house across the street.

The house is half demolished and they’ve yet to run out of firewood, so they let him destroy things.

So, Jordan perfects his jerky recipe, Derek becomes the Provider of Firewood and Stiles and the Sheriff somehow manage to deflect the worst of the weather away from them. When asked Stiles shrugs and says he’s magic, the Sheriff rolls his eyes. They’re Yeti, he tells everyone, what, did they not expect them to be able to control the weather a little bit?

When Stiles and Peter get back from their hunting trip dragging a gigantic moose behind them, Erica lays dibs on the antlers. No one knows what she’s going to use them for, and they’re all too afraid to ask. Boyd just smiles enigmatically and obligingly helps butcher the animal because he’s good at it.

Stiles transforms back to his human self and wanders around the yard in his shorts for a while, watching. Then he drags Peter inside to curl up in bed with him.

They earned it.

*

So, Yetis shed. Now that everybody knows what they are, the Stilinskis wander around half-transformed a lot of the time. Basically it means that they’re covered in that fine layer of fur all the time. And since they don’t feel the cold like everybody else does and a house where everyone still feels the need to wear a sweater makes them feel like it’s dead summer, they wear very little clothing.

So they shed. Everywhere, and it’s fine and sticks to everything like cat hair. Jackson produces a case of lint rollers from somewhere and they get stationed all over the house. It’s habit by this point to just quickly go over the couch before you sit unless you want to be covered in a downy layer of white.

Peter is so used to the shedding that he doesn’t even notice anymore. He sleeps in the same bed as Stiles, who sometimes sleeps transformed because Peter gets cold and needs the extra heat. Which is another thing. Yeti radiate more heat than your average werewolf, who already run several degrees hotter than the human average.

Stiles and the Sheriff shed, but nobody says anything because neither man really minds being snuggled up to and being used as space heater. Scott decides that this whole thing has been worth it because John and Melissa finally got their shit together and are together. Stiles agrees, and so does Peter, because Peter got Stiles.

They live on. Like they’ve been punted two hundred years back and are living on the frontier. Danny messes with the radios to try to get a signal out to let the army know that there are people in Beacon Hills that they’ll need to reach eventually.

It’s not like the snow is going to melt come spring, not completely. It’s an Ice Age after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made the Sheriff an Abominable Snowman too, because why the hell not?
> 
> Also, this version of the abominable snowman is different that the one I wrote in [I Know That He's Mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4015201/chapters/10784636). In this there's more of a physical transformation and less weather wielding. I've got two versions of Abominable Snowman!Stiles in my head and I can't decide which one is better. So Now I've written a little bit of both.


End file.
